Dear World, This Is James Sirius Potter
by starsandsmiles
Summary: My take on the  probably hideously overdone  birth of James Sirius Potter and his first few minutes :  Please R&R? Is my first attempt at a fanfic x T rating only for small allusions to sex, no language.


**A/N Ok, so this is my first attempt at a fanfic, so it could be completely rubbish! Um yeah, enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own the Harry Potter Universe. I also do not have an English AS coursework deadline on Friday, or a History essay due in on Monday. - seeing as I do have those deadlines, I guess I don't own HP after all...**

* * *

**Dear World, This Is James Sirius Potter.**

"HARRY JAMES POTTER DON'T EVEN –AAARGH - _THINK_ ABOUT LETTING GO OF MY HAND!"

"Gin-"

"DON'T 'GINNY' ME, POTTER! I SWEAR TO MERLIN ONCE I CAN MOVE I AM GOING TO DO WHAT VOLDEMORT FAILED TO DO EIGHT TIMES AND _KILL YOU_!"

"Ok let's try getting our baby out first th-"

"OH JUST PISS OFF HARRY! YOU ARE A GIT AND I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!"

"Uhmm..."

"Mrs Potter, it's time to push!"

"HARRY! IT HURTS!"

"I'm here Ginny, I love you, you can do it,"

"I see the baby's head, just a little more"

"I CAA-AAAH-N'T! IT'S TOO HARD! PLEASE JUST MAKE IT _STOP_!"

"In a minute, we're nearly there, you can do it, you're doing amazing, you're breaking my hand..."

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR HAND YOU ARE NEVER EVER_ EVER_ TOUCHING ME AGAIN POTTER!"

Harry's reply (which was going to be completely supportive and tactful and not commenting on his apparent impending dry spell) was drowned out by a final screech that he was surprised didn't bring the walls down, and finally, a thin, weak, _beautiful_ wailing.

"Merlin..." He whispered, staring in wonder at the small bloody bundle being swiftly cleaned by the Healer's wand.

"Congratulations, Mr and Mrs Potter, you have a perfect, healthy son...would you like to hold him?" Harry looked at his wife, her hand no longer crushing his own, but gripping it softly, seemingly conveying the wonder they both felt. Her face was shining with sweat, there were tear tracks running over her pale freckled cheeks and her vivid red hair was stuck to her cheekbones and forehead. To Harry, Ginevra Molly Potter had never looked more beautiful. He watched her nod weakly raise her free arm whilst pulling Harry close with the other.

As he helped Ginny to sit up and cradle their son, he shifted his focus to the little miracle in her arms. He was no longer crying, but was blinking and making small whimpering sounds, his tiny pink fists gently opening and closing, like the flower his mother had made open and close when she was younger...

"He's perfect," Ginny whispered, and Harry looked at her again, emerald green eyes meeting chocolate brown, both pairs filled with tears of joy, and tightened his grip on her, pulling her into a tighter embrace.

"Yeah, he is.. ." He said quietly, unable to verbalise exactly how perfect he was, how perfect both of them were, and how inexplicably important and precious the tiny life was.

"My little James Sirius Potter..." Harry looked sharply at his wife, who was gazing at their son with a look of wonderment and devotion – a look Harry fancied she had only ever looked at him with before when she was in her fan-girl stage, and possibly on their wedding day.

"James Sirius?" He asked gently, trying and failing to keep a small piece of the emotion Ginny's words had evoked from leaking into his voice. Ginny looked at him again, smiling with a hint of mischief tugging on her exhausted face.

"Yeah, I know how important they both were – are – to you and therefore me, and since you're never going to touch me again it only seems fair." Harry ignored the small laugh from the Healer, and leaned down to kiss her gently and sweetly, before pulling away.

"I love you," he said, reaching down to stroke James' hair, "both of you", before wrapping them both in an embrace again.

In a few minutes they would let the family in, listen to Molly fuss over her new grandson and ask Ron and Hermione to be godparents. Harry would watch with amusement as Fleur offered Ginny helpful advice - not that Ginny would ever admit that - and Ginny in turn gritted her teeth and mentally reminded herself that Fleur really did mean well. Bill, Charlie, Percy and George would all eye Harry suspiciously, somehow managing to communicate that although they were thrilled about the new nephew, and happy for both of them, they were _not_ happy about what Harry had to do to Ginny to produce said nephew. Yes, he is the Chosen One, The Boy Who Lived, Saviour Of The Wizarding World and their baby brother's best mate, but still. Ginny was their little sister. Just no. They did not want proof that she had partaken in such activities, even if the proof was rather adorable, and apparently already taking after his namesakes, if the peeing on Percy was counted. Andromeda would bring Teddy in, and he would poke James in the cheek before announcing that he liked his god-brother. There would come the endless congratulations from their friends, co-workers, quidditch players, and Harry-fans (there would also be a small number of hate-mail from the die hard Harry-fan-girls, but between Ron and Hermione neither Potter would find out about them). Several journalists would attempt to grab an exclusive about the new Potter, son not only of the most famous man in the Wizarding world, but also of one of the most renowned, talented and famous Chasers in recent times.

Soon the world would want to meet James Sirius Potter. However for now, James Sirius Potter was going to spend the first minutes of his life in his mother' and father's loving arms, in a small bubble of peace.

**Ok so what did you think? Was my first go at a fanfic, so please tell me what you think? Thinking about possibly continuing this, either to show the first year of James's life, or possibly maybe the birth of Albus Severus and Lily Luna, I have no idea to be honest, so feedback would be appreciated! Thank you! :) starsandsmiles xx**


End file.
